Unfaithful
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ryan/Summer were unfaithful to Cohen and Coop. Can they forgive them for what they did?
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

Unfaithful

Ryan lay on his bed his brand new apartment was finally furnished, and it look damn good. A young woman popped out of his newly renovated bathroom looking like a model. Her jet black hair, brown eyes, and fit body only helped to beautify her overall.

She moved closer as her face became clearer, and clearer Ryan began to regret this moment even more. His eyes quickly moved around trying to prevent the inevitable they finally land on a bright colorful poster. Seth's first official poster for The Atomic County television show which featured all of Orange County in it. The girl with the familiar face turned to it as well with the most guilty look ridden in her face.

Ryan: I can't do this Summer.

Summer: He will never know Ryan, and besides I need this.

Ryan: Do you really want to risk it?

Summer: I do, don't you want to?

Ryan: Yeah, but they will never forgive us.

Summer: I doubt anyone will..

Ryan: Yeah, I know.

Summer: Just kiss me , and it won't matter anymore.

Ryan kissed Summer as she etched closer, unbuttoned his short among other things rather quickly. He kissed her as he pushed her onto the bed, and ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly we realize that they are getting father from our vision, and it is also apparent that this is a dvd. Seth watched the television in shock as his girlfriend and his brother were going at it. Seth turned off the dvd player, and the television when he heard the door open. Summer along with Ryan popped in gazing into each others eyes, and totally oblivious to the fact that Seth was present. They turned around. and were shocked to see Seth standing their with his hand covering his mouth.

Summer: What are you doing home so early?

Seth: Don't worry I'll be leaving in a minute.

Ryan: What's the matter Seth?

Summer: Yeah, are you ok?

Seth: I can't believe you two would do this.

Ryan: Do What?

Seth turned everything back on for the two as the memory of everything played back in their heads and on the screen.

Ryan: Seth wait.

Seth: Just leave me alone.

Summer: We need to talk.

Seth: Just stay the hell away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss my tears away

Kiss my tears away

Ryan Atwood walked into his brothers office at AC comics with a worried look apparent on his face.

Seth: Marissa you are angel.

Marissa: No it was no problem at all.

Seth: No, really you are.

Marissa: You have a guess.

Seth turned around to see Ryan standing their with a stupefied look all over his face. He was in awe at Marissa's beauty, and forget completely about the task at hand.

Seth: Go way we are busy.

Marissa: Is that how treat people on a daily basis?

Seth: Well, only if they are having secret rendez-vous with my wife.

Marissa: Well your honest at least.

Ryan: Hi, my name is Ryan.

Marissa: My name is Marissa, nice to meet you.

Ryan: Like wise.

Seth: When you are done hitting on my friend you can get out.

Marissa: I'll leave you two alone.

Ryan watched as Marissa left the room rather quickly, and paced himself as he approached Seth. Seth just stared at him hoping he would back off, and leave it at that.

Ryan: I am sorry Seth.

Seth: Its over Ryan.

Ryan: No its not.

Seth: You and Summer had an affair.

Ryan: How can you just say that?

Seth: Its over between Summer and me.

Ryan: Seth ,I'm sorry it just happen.

Seth: Yeah just like all the other million times.

Ryan: it will never happen again.

Seth: Well good because as of now she is no longer my problem.

Ryan decided to back off for the time being, and come back the next day to talk to him.

He walked out of the room, and took the elevator to the first floor as he contemplated the evens that unfolded. He was so busy in his thoughts that he bumped into Marissa on his way through the door.

Ryan: Sorry I guess I was lost in thought.

Marissa: That's ok.

Ryan: Are you and Seth close?

Marissa: Best friends.

Ryan: Umm…. Do you want to maybe grab some lunch?

Marissa: Yeah, sure.

(back at the Cohen apartment.)

Seth: Summer we need to talk.

Summer: Yeah, I think we do.

Seth: I hate you know, I really do.

Summer: Seth, Seth it was horrible mistake.

Seth: You think its that easy .

Summer: What are you talking about.

Seth: Mistake or no mistake.

Summer: What?

Seth: I want out.

Summer: Seth come on.


End file.
